1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable motion control device, and in particular to a variable differential or transmission type device that allows infinitely variable and selectable rotational output at an output shaft, given a fixed or variable input shaft rotation, the variation being controllable via one or more additional inputs.
2. Background of the Technology
There remains an unmet need for providing an easy to use variable rotational shaft output device, given an fixed or variable input shaft rotation, the control occurring via a second input.